Tran-Man
"EBAY, WALLY! EBAY!" Tran-Man is the Meme version of Abortion Man and Vaporman. He has been tasked to make sure the Amiibos are kept safe, has had adventures with Grill Master. Before Billy Ray Tran- Man first appeared in "Extreme Meme Checker Boys GONE WILD! (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=123SDNI7mAo)" as a random character as Grill Master pulled him to a demenstration after being promised $20. In the follow up video "Disney's Questioning: The Amiibo Hunt (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hioqYRZeBL4)", Tran-Man and Grill-Master are ordered by Froot-Lord Jr. to spread the word of Disney in return for money. Tran-Man is fleshed out as a character in this video, and is given his signature shovel. Tran-Man is also noted to have abilities that allow him to travel across the Realms, and is also shown to have connections to The Dark Lord and his powers. Billy Ray 2: The Brotherhood of the Dark Style of Martial Arts Tran-Man is present in Billy Ray 2: The Brotherhood of the Dark Style of Martial Arts, however he is only in the introduction to the episode. Weeaboo Wally goes into Grill Master's Home and takes his Amiibo collection for himself. It is there that Tran-Man encounters him and banishes him to the Trash Realm, starting the events of Billy Ray 2, which continues in Billy Ray 3: The Sons of the Triggered. Billy Ray 3: The Sons of the Triggered Tran-Man plays a role in Billy Ray 3: The Sons of the Triggered Abilities Teleportation When Grill Master summoned Tran-Man in "Disney's Questioning: The Amiibo Hunt", Tran-Man appeared in the backyard of Grill Master. Tran-Man is able to appear in various locations when he is called upon. Super Strength Tran-Man was been working out, despite skipping Arm Day. He can crush people's hands with ease, but is still weak to radiation from the sun. Long-Distance Locating In "Disney's Questioning: The Amiibo Hunt", Tran-Man was able to use the powers The Dark Lord taught him to locate where the Amiibo scent was comming from. Tran-Man can easily find and locate where anything is with his dark powers. Shovel Unlock Tran-Man can use his shovel to unlock locks such as door locks. He used this to get into Grill Master's house in Billy Ray 2. Banishing Tran-Man has the ability to banish other people into other realms Personality Tran-Man is a very helpful person and treats people who respect him with the same respect back. He is very quiet and stern, and is very monotone. He rarely cracks any kind of joke and is very serious and collected. Tran-Man shows an interest in keeping the peace, as he puts himself in situations that benefit other people rather than himself. Tran-Man however has shown that he has a dark side to him. He followed the ways of The Dark Lord to gain his powers. He also cannot hold a job as a cart pusher in various locations, for reasons unknown. He has a fetish for shopping carts, and some speculate this is the cause of his multiple job losses. Trivia * Tran-Man's name was made when comes from Tran-Man-Gaming's last name. * The amiibo themes in the series that is associated with Tran-Man come from jokes about Tran-Man-Gaming not owning any and that the hype would "consume him and drive him to collect them all" * Tran-Man owning a shovel comes from Tran-Man-Gaming losing at Yu-Gi-Oh to Gravekeepers on a lunch duel he and JDasherX had. * All of the jokes Tran-Man made in his first AND second appearance were made up on the spot. There was no script for his lines. * JDasherX's Anatomy teacher has deemed Tran-Man "noneducational" Gallery IMG 0095.PNG IMG 0116.PNG IMG 0104.PNG IMG 0115.png IMG 0107.PNG IMG 0106.PNG IMG_0105.PNG|Tran-Mans second appearance IMG_0096.PNG|Tran-Man's first appearance IMG_0109.PNG|Tran-Man using his dark powers IMG_0117.PNG|Tran-Man in Billy Ray 2: The Brotherhood of the Dark Style of Martial Arts Other Meme realm characters '''Main Characters from realm:' # Grill Master # Slunk Dunk # Tran-Man # The Dark Lord # Froot-Lord Jr. Minor Characters from realm: # Mohawk Man # Guatemalan Big Boss # Gonzalez Other Realm's Characters Meme Realm Trash Realm Anime Realm Offended Realm